Britney: The Videos
| producer = | prev_title = Britney Spears: Live and More! | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = Britney Spears Live from Las Vegas | next_year = 2002 }} Britney: The Videos is the third video by American recording artist Britney Spears. It was released on DVD on November 20, 2001 through Jive Records. The video brought a collection of Spears' videos as she promoted her then-latest studio album Britney (2001). Synopsis Britney: The Videos is a collection of videos to promote the counterpart album Britney. It features video clips of songs from the album as well as live performances — including her 2001 MTV Video Music Awards performance — and the trailer for her film Crossroads (2002). It features a sneak peek of her much anticipated Live from Las Vegas concert, which was originally broadcast by HBO. Track listing | title1 = Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know | note1 = Music video | length1 = | title2 = I'm a Slave 4 U | note2 = Music video | length2 = | title3 = I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman | note3 = Music video | length3 = | title4 = I'm a Slave 4 U | note4 = Live at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards | length4 = | title5 = Overprotected | note5 = includes scenes from Crossroads | length5 = | title6 = Britney Strikes a Pose | length6 = | title7 = The Making of the Movie Crossroads | length7 = | title8 = Britney's Joy of Pepsi | length8 = | title9 = HBO Presents Britney Spears: Live from Las Vegas | length9 = | title10 = Photo Gallery + Credits | length10 = | total_length = }} | title1 = Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know | note1 = Music video | length1 = | title2 = I'm a Slave 4 U | note2 = Live at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards | length2 = | title3 = Britney's Joy of Pepsi | length3 = | title4 = I'm a Slave 4 U | note4 = Music video | length4 = | title5 = Britney Strikes a Pose | length5 = | title6 = I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman | note6 = live in Sydney | length6 = | title7 = Overprotected | note7 = includes scenes from Crossroads | length7 = | title8 = HBO Presents Britney Spears: Live from Las Vegas | length8 = | title9 = The Making of the Movie Crossroads | length9 = | title10 = Photo Gallery + Credits | length10 = | total_length = }} ;Notes * "Anticipating" was used in "Britney Strikes a Pose" for background music and "Let Me Be" was used in the credits after "The Making of the Movie Crossroads", and also included a photo gallery; however, it wasn't listed on the track listing. * Subtitles available in English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, German and Japanese. Certifications References Category:Britney Spears video albums Category:Britney Spears live albums Category:2000 live albums Category:2000 video albums Category:Live video albums Category:Jive Records live albums Category:Jive Records video albums